Ed Lee
Edward "Evil" Lee was the best friend of Charley Brewster until he started dating Amy Peterson and hanging out with the cool kids. He later gave in to the temptation of becoming a vampire. Disapperances Ed is first seen in class looking at Charley and later after class he asks Charley if he can talk to him alone, away from the two bullies Mark and Ben. Evil then tells Charley that their friend Adam is not the only one 'missing' and he wants Charley to come with him to Adam's house to see if he's okay. He then blackmails Charley, saying if he refuses, Ed will put a video of him, Charley, and Adam dressing up as made up heroes online, something Charley doesn't want as he's trying to prove that he's 'cool' to Amy. Later, Ed waits for Charley at Adams house and when Charley doesn't show up or answer his phone Ed sends Charley a text message with a picture of Charlie dressed as Squid Man (Charley's superhero alter-ego from previous years) with the message "If not here in 10 min, this will go worldwide". When Charley shows up Ed berates him before they ring the door bell of Adam's house. Nobody answers so Ed uses a dog-door to break into the house, before opening the door for Charley. Ed opens his bag, which is full of anti-vampire weapons, and tells Charley that his neighbor Jerry Dandridge is a vampire.They start to look around Adam's house, and Ed continues, explaing that he and Adam rounded up all the murders, filmed Jerry and that he wants Charley to help him kill jerry in the morning. Charley doesn't believe him, and they argue. When Ed starts to insult Amy Charley pushes him onto the ground, leaving Ed shocked as Charley announces that his life got better when he stopped hanging out with him. Jerry's Offer Ed then rides home on his skateboard sad and depressed but is pushed off the street by Mark the bully. He tells Ed that he is on his side of the street and Ed tells Mark to punch him so he can go home. When Mark tried to punch him in the face, Ed dodged the punch, ran to a fence and jumped over it. He left his bag, which had his vampire killing equipment in it. It is then found by Mark. After Ed jumped over a few more fences and feels he is finally safe, he is confronted by Jerry. Ed then takes a stake out of his pocket and tells Jerry to back off. He throws a paint bucklet at a glass door since no one answered when he was screaming for help. When Ed gets in the house he tells Jerry that he is safe as no invitation means no entry, but Jerry walks in the house, which shocks Ed. Jerry says the house is abandoned and that he knows that Ed had been spying on him. He then says that he has also been watching Ed too. Ed then runs upstairs and goes into the bathroom, out the window, and into the backyard but Jerry was already out there sitting on a chair waiting for Ed. Scared of Jerry's presence, Ed trips into a pool and then takes out a small cross out of his jacket. Jerry tells Ed that he bit off more then he can chew. Ed then tells Jerry that he is busted and he will tell everyone who and what he is. Jerry walks into the pool telling Ed that he is different and asks him how can he be in a place like this with these people. He also claims that Ed is nothing to his former best friend. Jerry then tells Ed that he can make all the pain go away and Ed drops his guard, letting Jerry get close to him and biting him. Return & Death Later in the movie "Evil" Ed, now a vampire, is dressed as a delivery boy and is invited into Peter Vincent's penthouse where Charley and Amy are to try to figure out how to kill Jerry. Ed gets a call from Jerry and Ed lets him know that they are in Peter's penthouse. Charley tries to tell Ed that he is sorry but Ed tells Charlie that it's his fault he let Jerry turn him into a monster. Peter then grabs a small stake and tells Ed to back off, but Ed tells Peter that he has to get close to him in order for him to stab him. Peter runs into his panic room to hide but Evil chases after him and tries to grab him, but the door closes on Ed's arm. He loses half of his right arm, which then moves around in the panic room with a frightened Peter. "Evil" Ed then starts to look for Charley and Amy (Now Fully Vamped). Ed tells Charley that he can hear him breath and if Charley had listened to him, they could have "rocked this evil thing together". Charley and Amy push over some of Peter's vampire weapons collection on Ed, which knocks Ed to the ground. Ed gets up quickly and goes after Charley and Amy. Charley grabs a knife and tells Amy to run; Evil tells Charlie it's just the two of them. Ed grabs Charley and throws him on the ground. Charley ditches the knife and grabs a battle axe but Ed boasts that the axe won't help him because he is a killing machine. Charley attacks Ed with the axe but misses a few times before hitting Ed in the neck and nearly decapitating him. Ed then fixes his neck and tells Charley that bones are hard to cut. He breaks Charley's axe, knocks Charley to the ground, and tries to bite him. Amy knocks Ed off Charlie with a medieval flail. Ed gets up again but is wounded badly and Amy tells Charley to kill him since he is still a threat. Charley finally stabs Ed in the heart with the battle axe's broken handle. "Evil" Ed's last word's to Charlie are "It's ok Charley, it's okay." Then Ed turns to dust. Quotes *"I really hate to be the one to tell you this but that guy, your neighbor--" "Jerry." "Yeah, he's a vampire." *"Ok, Jerry." *"I didn't name him that; I am just reporting the facts!" *"This is real, okay! He's a real monster and he's not brooding, or lovesick, or noble -- he's the shark from Jaws! He kills, he feeds, and he doesn't stop until everyone around him is dead -- and I am so angry you think I read Twilight!" *"It's actually quite modern." *"Oh, you're so cool Brewster." *"Oh is that itsy, bitsy little sticky for me?" *"You enjoying your panic room Master of Darkness? God you're such a pussy. I love it." *"An invitation airhead!" *"Oh, do I have a problem? You let him get to me, man! You let him turn me into this!" *"I can hear your breathing. It's really fucking cool. I feel you... I can taste you." *"Oh nice, don't you got some sluts to go fuck?" *Screams "Holy shit! Hey, you took my arm!" *"Is this weird for you? Cause I'm feeling really homo right about now" *"Give it up Chuck! If you hadn't turned out to be such a dick, I might have tricked you out! We could've rocked this evil shit together!" *"I expected more of a fight from you Brewster. Girls made you lazy in the head; pussy'll do that." *"Oh it's just you and me now, buddy. Let's do this" *"Oh nice weapon there, Squid Boy! It's not going to do you much good though because I'm a goddamn killing machine!" *"Bone is a motherfucker, Chuckles; it's hard to cut." *"Bimbo's got some juice..." *"It's Ok Charley; it's Ok" ( Evil Ed's Last Words to Charlie) Photos Evil Ed in the Hallway.jpg|Ed in the Hallway Charley Ed.png|Charley and Evil Ed Evil Ed In Adams House.jpg|Ed in House Evil Ed.jpg|Evil In Adam's House. Evil Ed with a Stake & a Cross.jpg|Evil Ed Holding A Stake & a Cross. Evil Ed Talking to Charlie.jpg|Ed with Charile Fright2011 0899-1-.jpg|Ed is disowned by Charlie Fright2011 0914-1-.jpg|Ed Depressed Evil Ed and Mark.jpg|Evil Ed & Mark Fright2011 0971-1-.jpg|Ed after escaping from Mark Evil Ed Pointing a Stake at Jerry.jpg|Evil Ed Pointing a Stake At Jerry. Fright2011 1003-1-.jpg|Ed shocked that Jerry can enter the House Fright2011 1016-1-.jpg|Ed about to Bolt Fright2011 1068-1-.jpg|Ed after falling into a pool Evil Ed In Pool.jpg|Evil Ed Holding a Small Cross. Fright2011 1079-1-.jpg|Ed trying to be Brave Fright2011 1094-1-.jpg|Ed listening to Jerry Fright2011 1099-1-.jpg|Ed loses all hope in life Fright2011 1102-1-.jpg|Ed watching Jerry approach him Fright2011 1104-1-.jpg|Ed accepts Jerry's Offer Evil Ed About to be Bitten By Jerry.jpg|Evil Ed About to be turned into a Vampire. Jerry Turning Evil into a Vampire.jpg|Evil Ed Being Turned into a Vampire FN 63.jpg|Evil Ed Enter's the Room FN 68.jpg|Evil throws Peter his package FN 74.jpg|Evil on the Phone with Jerry Evil Ed Dressed as a Delivery Man.jpg|Evil Ed Dressed as a Delivery Boy FN 77.jpg|Evil Ed's Vampire State 1 FN 82.jpg|Evil Ed's Vampire State 2 Fright2011 3575-1-.jpg|Evil hissing at Peter Fright2011 3592-1-.jpg|Evil about to go after Peter Fright2011 3598-1-.jpg|Evil Ed in Pain FN 94.jpg|Evil Ed Loses his Arm FN 95.jpg|Evil Ed Angry FN 96.jpg|Evil Ed shouting at Peter FN 99.jpg|Evil Ed's Final Vampire State Fright2011 3666-1-.jpg|Evil Ed looking for his former Best Friend Fright2011 3667-1-.jpg|Evil " Girls made you lazy on the head" Fright2011 3669-1-.jpg|Evil "Pussy will do that" FN 103.jpg|Evil looking for Charley & Amy FN 108.jpg|Evil talking to Charley FN 111.jpg|Evil grabbing Charley by his throat FN 118.jpg|Evil mocking Charley FN 119.jpg|Evil saying his a Killing Machine FN 121.jpg|Evil ready to Kill FN 123.jpg|Evil Attacks Charley FN 129.jpg|Evil about to Dodge Charley's Attack FN 135.jpg|Evil on the Wall FN 140.jpg|Evil Laughing FN 142.jpg|Evil mocking Charley again FN 150.jpg|Evil Jumps behind Charley FN 168.jpg|Evil's Neck Half off FN 172.jpg|Evil fixing his Neck FN 177.jpg|Evil trying to suck Charley's Blood FN 180.jpg|Evil still trying to kill Charley 5270 1 large-1-.jpg|Evil Ed's Death FN 195.jpg|Evil 's Last words to Charley FN 196.jpg|Evil dying FN 197.jpg|Ed turning into dust FN 198.jpg|Evil Ed dies Category:Vampires